The Fire Within
by Skullkid krieg
Summary: A Young chimchar was wandering the snowy paths of route 217 and soon falls unconscious due to the cold. During his time under the care of a Lucario, he learns lots but finds even more. Join Isaac as he travels through sinnoh in search of... Something.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: hello all, this is my first ever fanfic, so I do apologise for anything that isn't a good a quality as others, but hey. Anyway, I'm open to constructive criticism on anyway I can improve this.**

* * *

Chapter One: Light a Spark To Set The Flames In Motion

One day, during the cold winters of sinnoh, a young wild chimchar was stumbling through the path of one of its snowy routes. The chimchar looked like every other, except this one had a necklace with a tag labelled, 'Isaac', which would be his name. It's said that if the fire on a chimchar or charmanders tail is put out, it'll die. Luckily though, this one still had a little flicker, but it was dying out fast.

"Hmm? What is that light?" Came the voice of a stranger. Isaac had hoped it was another Pokemon because a trainer appearing at this moment in time would definitely be the most unlucky thing to happen to him. But Isaacs vision and hearing was waning, losing consciousness quickly.

As the light began to dim down, the stranger picked up its pace, identifying itself as a male lucario. "Oh my. A chimchar, so young, outside by itself." The lucario then picked up the chimchar into his arms, and noticed the tag around Isaacs neck.

"Isaac?" The stranger questioned, deciding to remove the tag and keep it with him. "Let's get you some place warm little one" the lucario said calmly, walking off into the forest.

As the lucario made his way deeper into the snowy forest, he could see a building. The building was relatively large in size, but not too large as to look ridiculous. The lucario began to smile, seemingly recognising the place.

"Here we are little one, home sweet home, as they say." The lucario made his way inside the building, opening the doors via sliding them, once inside, he slid the doors closed and took a moment to warm up.

"Sokudo! Tsuyo!" The lucario shouted, summoning two other Pokemon, a hitmonlee and a hitmonchan.

"Yes Sensei Ronin?" they said simultaneously, bowing slightly with their left hand clenched into fists and pressed into their right hands.

"Take this young chimchar to a spare room, and make sure he has everything he would need for his age" Sensei Ronin ordered calmly, shaking off the snow from his trip out.

"And how old might this chimchar be sensei?" The hitmonlee asked, taking the chimchar into its arms.

"From his appearance, I would guess he is three years of age." Ronin said, moving to the centre of the room they were in and sitting down, placing his paws and his knees, closing his eyes.

The two hitmon Pokemon left their Sensei to find a spare room for the young chimchar. "Brother?" The hitmonlee said, trying to get the hitmonchans attention.

"What is it Sokudo?" The hitmonchan asked, turning his head slightly to stay focused on the path, but giving Sokudo, his brother, his attention.

"Where would the closest room be?" The hitmonchan stopped, causing Sokudo to bump into him.

"Here" the hitmonchan said, sliding the door open to a small room with a bed in the centre and a small table to its right. Soduko placed the chimchar on the bed and placed the covers over his small body.

"Didn't Sensei Ronin say to give the child everything he would need at his age?" Sokudo asked placing a hand under where his mouth should be.

"Yes, so my guess is it should need food, drink, possibly warm clothes and since it is a chimchar, we'll need a fire of some kind to keep the flame on its back burning." The hitmonchan explained.

"Tsuyo!" Ronin called, his voice still calm, but sounding urgent.

"It seems that I am being summoned" the hitmonchan, Tsuyo, said smirking. "Watch over him little brother" Tsuyo finished, exiting through the sliding door, but leaving it open.

Even though Sokudo would not want to let his Sensei or his brother down, he thought it would be the right thing to do, leaving the room and letting the chimchar rest for a while. So Sokudo got up and left, sliding the door closed. The chimchar, Isaac, was regaining consciousness, but he decided to remain asleep, getting comfortable in the sheets and on the bed.

* * *

"You called Sensei?" Tsuyo asked as he bowed respectfully to Ronin. However, Tsuyo-sa looked at his teacher and found that he was still in his meditating position, so Tsuyo-as decided to play along and sit in the floor, crossing his legs and placing his boxing glove like fists on his knees.

"Listen to me Tsuyo-sa. That child, I fear, maybe without family. So, I would ask that you treat him as you would Sokudo." Ronin said, earning a nod from Tsuyo-sa. "Also, I must warn you that the child's aura, although calm, holds great rage within, so we must be careful not to agitate the chimchars anger for I fear that his blaze ability is not only a cause of great pain, but immense anger." Ronin clarified.

Tsuyo-sa looked at Ronin, both confused and somewhat surprised at the information he was given. Tsuyo-sa was one to push others to their limits to help them grow stronger, and threat meant enduring extreme physical pain. So if what his sensei said was true, then he would need to tone down his methods unless he wishes to face a rage enduced blaze.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Don't Fight The Fire, Help It Grow

As Isaac wakes up from his slumber he takes the time to stretch out his tiredness, feeling revitalised. Due to his age and his condition he doesn't know how to talk yet so he looks around, confused as to where exactly he is.

"Ah, I see your awake young one" Ronin made his presence known to Isaac as he entered the room Isaac was in.

"Do not be alarmed, you are here because I found you alone outside in a snowstorm." Ronin explained, earning a nod from Isaac. As Isaac got out of the bed and tidied it, he walked up to Ronin with a questioning look on his face.

"Can't you speak little one?" Ronins question was answered with a shake of Isaacs head. Ronin simply gestured for Isaac to follow him and the two went to the front room, where the entrance/exit to Ronins dojo was.

"Now then, care to show me what you know?" Even though Ronin expected the young chimchar to look confused, Isaac took a fighting stance, ready to advance. Ronin nodded and Isaac let loose a flame thrower. Ronin stood strong took the hit even though his typing is weak to fire, though Isaacs flame thrower wasn't as strong as he'd expected it to be against him, a part steel type, but it was as expected when the attack was from a possibly under trained three year old chimchar.

"Another!" Ronin commanded. Isaac nodded and lunged at Ronin, his paws outstretched in front of him. Scratch. Ronin stood strong as he readied himself for the attack. As soon as Isaac swiped, Ronin noticed that Isaac was indeed under trained as he saw a clear opening to counter, so he took it and grabbed the chimchars arm and threw him across the room.

Once Isaac hit the floor, he struggled to get up, to which Sensei Ronin simply placed a paw on his shoulder, crouching to his height. "That is enough for today child." Isaac nodded and sat up, trying to soothe the pain in his back.

"From this day forth, I shall teach you how to fight, and control the fire within you, young Ignitus." The chimchar looked at the lucario confused but it soon dawned on him that Ronin had given him a name of sorts.

* * *

Ever since that day, Ignitus has trained with Ronin and the hitmon brothers to better prepare himself for combat, and for looking after others should he need too. Ignitus thought that the latter portion of the training would not be needed or something he would prefer to learn by himself, but the sessions in companionship were greatly appreciated. Two years had passed with great progress in Ignitus' combat skills.

However, during one training session with Tsuyo-sa, Ignitus was under high amounts of stress and pain due to the hitmonchans heavy blows. Soon, another punch from Tsuyo-sa flew through the air towards Ignitus, effectively punching him in the gut and knocking the wind out of Ignitus, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Come on Ignitus, you've got to be able to withstand brutal attacks that may knock you unconscious in one blow." Tsuyo instructed, but Ignitus was still trying to get himself back onto his feet. However, something seemed to have snapped in the young chimchar. He got up slowly, but his eyes looked bloodshot and his tail fire had grown exponentially larger than before.

"Rrrrraaaaaaawwwwwwggggghhhhh" Ignitus screamed in anger. His sight going red as it tunnelled around the edges of his peripheral vision.

"Uh oh" Tsuyo said, gulping down saliva in his throat due to Ignitus' sudden anger spike. Tsuyo immeadiately ran for Ronin.

"Sensei!" He called out, bright orange could be seen from the corner of his eyes whenever he looked to the side doors, Ignitus' flames were getting worse.

"What is it Tsuyo?" Ronin asked as he walked in front of Tsuyo from around the next corner. The hitmonchan was panting heavily from the running.

"It's Ignitus, he's entered a Blaze rage." He said, feeling guilty for pushing the chimchar, not taking note of how fragile he still was, even if he had grown a little older.

Ronin nodded and ran towards Ignitus, growing cautious at how large the young chimchars flames may have gotten. The closer Ronin got to Ignitus, the brighter and more orangey coloured the surrounding rooms and corridors got, yet once Ronin had reached Ignitus, what he saw was not what he expected. Ignitus was simply stood in one spot, flailing around as his tail fire still grew. His flailing looked more to be anger fuelled scratch attacks at seemingly nobody, but getting close would indeed be a bad choice.

"Ignitus, listen to me. You must calm down and remember where you are." Ronin tried calming Ignitus down, extending his arms towards Ignitus. Ronin closed his eyes and a small pulse of energy emitted from his paws. Heal pulse. The pulse reached the chimchar successfully, effectively calming him down, but also causing Ignitus to fall unconscious due to the sudden episode of anger Ignitus went through.

"It seems we have much more training to do" Ronin commented, lifting the child up and carrying him to the room he was given when he arrived at Sensei Ronin's dojo to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Time To Move On

12 years had passed since Ignitus' outburst and as promised by Sensei Ronin, his control over these outbursts have improved as even after evolving into a monferno, he still underwent the blaze rage but Ignitus was able to control himself and still be coherent. It was under these conditions that Ignitus would train to control the blaze within, and so he did.

"Ignitus, might I have a word?" Ronin asked, standing in the door way to Ignitus' room. The monferno in question was sat up right, eyes closed, legs crossed and hands placed on his knees. Ignitus nodded to confirm to Ronins request. He stood up and walked up to Ronin, with Ronin motioning him to follow.

For the entire walk, Ignitus was silent, simply walking behind his sensei until Ronin stopped. It wasn't until they had reached the main room did Ignitus speak.

"What is it Sensei?" He asked, clenching his left hand into a fist and pressing it into his right palm, bowing slightly at the waist then straightening up and relaxing his body.

"The time has come for you to continue your training else where my student." Ronin said pointing to the doorway.

"Your 18th birthday is soon upon us and it would only seem right that you spend your adult life in the world, roaming sinnoh, training on your own and helping those in need." Ronin explained, to which Ignitus nodded, feeling a little bit happy that he finally gets to see the outside world from more than just outside the dojo grounds.

"There is also one thing I must give you before you leave Ignitus." Ronin said, leaving the room and a confused monferno. When the lucario returned, he held a small box in his paws.

"Take this box, open it." Ronin instructed to which Ignitus followed, taking the box from Ronin and inspecting it in his hands before opening it. Its contents held a necklace with a small fire shaped in silver and a tightly folded black belt. Ignitus wrapped the black belt around his waist and returned his attention to the necklace, turning it over, inspecting it again, finding a name on the back of it.

"Sensei, who is 'Isaac'?" Ignitus asked, looking at Ronin confused as to why he was given this necklace, continuing to inspect the necklace.

"You, are Isaac." Ronin said, looking to the floor briefly before looking at the now shocked monferno. "You see, when you were a mere chimchar, you had that necklace around your neck when I found you in a snowstorm. I took you in and removed the necklace from your neck, not knowing how you would react to me calling you by your proper name." He explained, sighing at the end in guilt. "So I gave you the name Ignitus, deciding to tell you your true name once you had come of proper age to begin your own journey." Ronin explained.

Isaac's face was no longer in shock, more so that he understood why Ronin did what he did. "I understand Sensei." Isaac admitted, placing his necklace back around his neck and hiding it in his fur taking a deep breath, the feeling of being complete fills his mind and spirit as he looks at his sensei with a small smile.

"And with your permission, may I take my leave and make my own journey in the sinnoh region?" Isaac asked, earning a nod and a respectful bow from Ronin, to which Isaac bowed back, making his way to the exit of Ronins dojo.

"Goodbye, young Ignitus." Ronin said with a small smile as Isaac left his dojo, a grown and better developed monferno.

As Isaac slid the door closed behind him, he took a deep breath, feeling the cold air run through his body to send a slight chill through him. "Now then, it is time that my journey starts." Isaac said, sighing before heading further out into the sinnoh region and further away from his home.

"But where to start?" Isaac questioned to himself. As Isaac was thinking, he had suddenly taken notice of the lack of snow, feeling much warmer now than he did back home.

"It seems that I'll just start here, in these parts of the region." Isaac decided, taking in the sights and different berry trees


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: An Unexpected Encounter

Many days passed since Isaac left his home on his own journey of life. He managed to make his way from his homes snowy local of Route 217, to the forest like Route 215. However, as he looked back on the time spent away from his home, he remembered that his birthday was in eleven days.

"These greener routes are a lot better looking than the snowy ones back home." Isaac admitted to himself, continuing down the beaten path that he suspects trainers normally walk. "But the only thing that is bothering me right now is that my birthday is less than a fortnight away..." He continued, sighing as he tries to think of something to do for the celebration of his birth.

As he reaches a certain part of Route 215 where trees are more abundant, he notices a Pokemon sat underneath the shade of an Oran berry tree. "I'm sure that pokemon is just resting. Best I not disturb it, less I risk hostility" He said, paying the othen no attention as he walked past the tree and the Pokemon. But when he got closer, Isaac began to hear crying. He looked at the Pokemon and realised that it was a lopunny, female from the sounds of things.

'Remember Ignitus, even though you may be reluctant at first to help others in need, you will find out that the effects your company may have on other Pokemon will be greater than you'd expect.' Sensei Ronins words echoed throughout Isaacs mind, reminding him of the training in companionship he took with the hitmon brothers.

As he continued to look at the lopunny, he started to agree with Ronins words and was honestly willing to want to helping out a Pokemon in need, but the lopunny had looked up and seen him. Isaac froze. It seemed that she had been previously experiencing an outburst of anger because she stood up quickly with anger in her eyes.

"D-don't you dare come near me!" She shouted, still ridden with tears as her voice was still shakey from her crying. Isaac raised his hands in defence, trying to think of a way to not aggravate the lopunny even more.

"Please miss, just listen to me. I've only just come through this route and have no intentions of harming you." Isaac tried being truthful, but it seemed to not work as well as he'd hoped.

"Oh yeah? H-how do I know that as soon as I let you near me you won't take advantage of me?" She questioned, still angry. The lopunny quickly placed her hands together, slowly bring them apart to create a water pulse. Isaac needed to be extremely careful with what he did at this point.

Taking a moment to think of a plan, Isaac did not make a move to advance. He simply kept his hands where the lopunny could see them. "Please miss, you must have me mistaken. I promise you I am not like the mindless brutes that roam the land. My Sensei taught me enough on how to treat others and how to look after them." Isaac tried being truthful once again, it seemed to work as the lopunny let her guard down only just.

She didn't have anything to say to his remark, the lopunny simply gave up the fight and slumped down against the tree again, her water pulse dissolving as she placed her face in her paws which muffled her sobs. Isaac took this opportunity to move towards the lopunny as carefully as possible. However, when she looked at him, he kept his hands in the air. She didn't move or try to attack him, and when Isaac finally reached her, he crouched down to her height. "Would you mind if I joined you miss?"

The lopunny shifted herself over a little, allowing Isaac to sit down beside her with his legs and arms folded. "Please, don't call me miss. My name is Laura." She introduced herself, extending her paw.

"My name is Isaac, a pleasure to meet you Laura." Isaac introduced himself as well, taking her paw in his hand and shaking it gently for a moment before letting go.

"So, what brings you here?" Laura asked sniffling, still trying to calm herself down from her crying.

"I left my home to start my own journey, as cliche as it sounds. My Sensei had willingly let me leave when I turned eighteen." Isaac explained, facing forward towards the expanse of forest.

Laura looked at Isaac, still feeling a little off towards him and on edge after what had happened a moment before his arrival, but she put it aside for now. "Really? Sounds like this Sensei of yours was a good man." She said, looking towards the wilderness as well.

"He was. Sensei Ronin was like a father to me. Raised me and trained me since I was little. And his assistants taught me about compassion and friendship." Isaac explained, looking back on his time at the dojo. Laura's gaze was again taken from the emptiness of the forest to Isaac, wondering why he's telling her this.

She was still looking at him, but the question of, "Why are you telling me this Isaac?" had slipped out from her mind into words, earning a thoughtful sigh from Isaac. "The reason I'm telling you a portion of my life at the dojo is because my Sensei's assistants told me that revealing parts of your history can shape other people's opinions on yourself." Isaac explained, still looking towards the forest.

It was that explanation that had set something off inside Laura. She could not explain it, but this monferno, Isaac, was being honest with her, showing a degree of kindness by simply being in her company, introducing himself and telling her a little bit about himself. She realised it may not have been from 'the goodness of his heart', but the fact that he willingly approached her after such a harsh first impression proves to her that Isaac is the type of Pokemon that tries to make bonds with others, even if he doesn't know or realise it himself.

"Now then Laura, enough about me. Would you mind telling me a little bit about yourself?" The question was something she expected, but the mannerism caught her off guard. He wanted to ensure he wasn't getting into anything he shouldn't, giving her the chance to tell him.

"No, I wouldn't mind. My life was a simple one, walk around the earlier routes of sinnoh, avoiding trainers and successfully fending them off if they tried catching me." She started, but her head slumped down, a look of regret.

"Then I evolved... The trainers left me a alone so I moved on to some of the later routes, but the other Pokemon would try taking advantage of me and my new form. Luckily I was able to beat them, but they kept getting harder to beat..." She continued as more tears began run down her face from the bad memories. Isaac looked at her, shocked at her story and angry at the cold hearted lowlifes that would dare treat a woman with such disrespect.

"So... I stopped here, decided to sit under this Oran berry tree and try to forget the past events of my life... Then an electabuzz came and I just snapped. I used focus punch and sent the sorry sod flying, literally." She said, sniffing as she tried to fight back the urge to cry again.

Isaac didn't know what to do, he had never been in this situation with a girl, ever. He simply sat there, his arms now across his lap and his gaze still on the sniffling lopunny. What she did next made Isaac freeze on the spot. Laura slowly placed her head on Isaacs shoulder, but when the side of her head touched his shoulder, she could feel the heat radiating from him, but she could also feel him tense up at the contact.

Laura giggled a little, but the heat Isaac was radiating had calmed her down from her crying, so she lifted her head from his shoulder, only to see him sat stiff, looking forward.

"W-will you excuse me Laura? I think it was about time I left." Isaac said in a hurry, his words almost moulding together at how quickly he spoke. He was about to walk off when he felt a paw grab his tail. He looked back at Laura, confused.

"W-wait. Your the first Pokemon that has ever been nice to me." She admitted, standing up as well. She let go of his tail and looked at the ground, placing her paws behind her back. "C-can I come with you Isaac?" She asked timidly. Isaac turned around and looked at Laura, noticing a faint pink colouring to her muzzle. Clearly she was embarrassed at the question, but he couldn't just leave her after what had happened.

"Alright Laura, you can join me." Isaac said, smiling a little. What he got though in return, was not at all what he expected. Laura had ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him very tightly. Almost to the point of suffocation.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A Terrible Turn Of Events

Even though Isaac chose to simply stay with Laura under the tree until sunrise came around, they stayed underneath the Oran berry tree and slept as soon as the sun went down. One thing they counted on was that they both had anticipated that the worst should happen.

And it was just that. The worst had happened.

Isaac awoke to being still under the Oran berry tree, but when he looked to the side, Laura was gone. He rose to his feet and began searching for her. Luckily it seemed that her kidnappers had forgotten to put something over her mouth as Isaac could her faint cries of his name. He ran as fast as he could in the direction of the cries with them getting louder and louder, Laura's voice becoming clearer and clearer until silence befell him. He kept running in the direction her voice last came from, and sure enough, he saw her. She was being carried over the shoulder of an electavire, with a machamp and a floatzel by its sides. Isaac continued his pursuit, but they came to a stop, and so did Isaac.

"Hey man, why the hell did you drag us here to snag some broad?" The machamp asked, clearly confused at the electavires motives for wanting to kidnap Laura. "Listen chumps, this ditz sent me packing without effort and I want my revenge. Now she's unconscious, I'll do just that." The electavire said, grinning.

It was at the moment Isaac realised this electavire was the electabuzz Laura sent flying because he wanted to test his luck with her. Isaac could feel his anger building for this Pokemon, the length this electavire is going to just for revenge is absolutely disgusting.

"If you wish to harm her, then you'll have to deal with me first." Isaac said, stepping out from his cover. All three hostile Pokemon turned to Isaac, all of them laughing at the fact a second evolution is going to take on three final evolutions. "You brought me in cause you saw this chump with her? Might as well earn the pay." The floatzel said, grinning as he fired of a water gun. Isaac dodged and lunged at the floatzel, unleashing a Mach punch. It was a lucky critical hit, and the floatzel was knocked unconscious.

"Idiot, thinking type alone would win a fight." The machamp said, mocking the floatzel. "Come on then wimp!" The machamp shouted, lunging at Isaac with his four arms crossed in front of him. Cross chop. It connected, sending Isaac into a tree. He slowly slid down to the foot of the tree, stumbling to his feet. Isaac could feel hatred burning inside him for these three monsters, praying on an innocent girl.

"W-why do you follow this guy?" Isaac asked the machamp. "He's using you as a meat shield. He's using you so that he won't have to deal with problems himself." Isaac said weakly, only just able to keep his balance. The machamp looked at the electavire, then back to Isaac. "I don't care for his needs, I live to fight." The machamp said, deciding to use a simple punch to Isaac's gut, winding him.

The electavire in question simply watched as Isaac was being beaten, preferring he not have interruptions when taking vengeance. He watched, making sure that he was to finish off Isaac should he manage to pull something and beat the machamp.

Laura had begun to wake up, currently sat up against another tree, facing everything, Isaac toppled over holding his chest with the machamp walking up to him soon grabbing his neck; the electavire stood in front of her, watching and enjoying the show.

"Isaac!" Laura shouted, but was kicked in the stomach by the electavire. Isaac had seen the attack, and it sent him over the edge and his anger and hatred reached their peak. His tail fire began to grow and his eyes turned bloodshot. He grabbed the machamp's hands around his neck and pulled them away, holding onto them while he fired off a rage fuelled flamethrower, causing the machamp to drop Isaac, and also fall unconscious due to the power of the flamethrower.

Isaac looked at the electavire, anger and hate in his eyes as he lumbered towards him. The electavire fired off a thunder bolt, effectively harming Isaac even more, but also making him angrier.

"Rrrrraaaaaaawwwwwwggggghhhhh!" Isaac screamed, curling up into a flame wheel and charging at the electavire. The electavire caught Isaac, but Isaac screamed again and the flame wheel grew in size and power, pushing through the electavire and toppling him over. Isaac overshot the flame wheel a little bit, causing him to dig his fingers into the dirt and grind to a halt. Slowly, Isaac moved back to the electavire after landing to finish the job when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his back.

At first, Isaac didn't know who it was, but when the face came into his view, he knew who it was. Laura. "Isaac please! Don't do this!" She pleaded, her eyes misty from seeing Isaac in such a state of pure anger, not wanting him to kill someone. Isaac placed his hands on her arms and removed her from him, allowing him to move to the electavire.

He climbed onto the electavires chest and raised a fist in the air. "If you even think about trying to cause her harm ever again, I swear to you that I will not show you the same mercy I am doing now." Isaac threatened, punching the electavire in the face with a Mach punch, leaving the electavire unconscious.

Isaac walked away from the scene to calm down, Laura following him at a short distance away. "Isaac! Wait up!" Laura called to him, to which Isaac did stop, but he didn't turn around or acknowledge her.

"Listen to me please. If you follow me, I can take you to a Pokemon centre. They'll heal us up and we can leave back into the forest again." Isaac sighed in thought, his tail fire dying down. He nodded and allowed Laura to lead the way. "Solaceon town isn't far from here." Laura added, leading Isaac to solaceon town for medical care.

* * *

 **Authors note: for those who maybe wondering about the characters set of moves, I have indeed done some research and chose a few moves I deemed fitting. If you would like I will upload a document with the bios and chosen moves for Isaac and Laura.**

 **Remember, constructive criticism is always welcome here. I'd like to know what I could do to improve if necessary.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: We Shouldn't Be Here.

During their journey to solaceon town, Laura had to slow down and place an arm around Isaacs shoulders to help keep him steady as his injuries finally caught up to him. Considering Isaacs worsening condition, they were still able to reach solaceon town, but it took them longer than they hoped. However, this turn of events had turned out beneficial to them as it was now night time, meaning most of the trainers and other humans will have retired to their homes or moved onto another town.

"Here we are." Laura announced quietly. They were stood in front of a fairly large building with a red roof. "I take it... this is the Pokemon centre?" Isaac asked weakly, his strength failing him.

Laura had taken note of Isaacs waning strength and quickly helped him into the Pokemon centre. The doors opened and luckily for Isaac and Laura, it was empty. Well, except for the obvious attendant behind the counter. The nurse had looked up from the desk computer she was occupying herself with and saw the two Pokemon.

"May I help you two?" She asked, her voice as calm as ever, as required in her line of work. The lopunny had taken the monferno to a chair, possibly trying to help him rest.

The lopunny didn't speak. Instead, she pointed to the monferno and used actions to describe what had happened. After the nurse had pieced together what the lopunny was talking about, she moved out from behind the counter.

"If you would not mind waiting here with your friend, I'll be right back." The nurse then ran off through a door leading to a back room. Soon, two chansey had then walked out with the nurse pushing a stretcher. "Alright you two, get him on the stretcher and into the back room for proper medical care."

The two chansey nodded to the nurse and looked at Laura. "Don't worry miss, your friend here is in good hands" one of them said, reassuring Laura a little.

Laura simply nodded her thanks and helped the chansey's with getting Isaac onto the stretcher. 'I just hope it's him that walks out of the door after all this, and not one of the nurses.' Laura thought, sitting in one of the chairs, waiting and hoping for a miracle.

Nurse joy had placed an oxygen mask over the monferno's mouth to keep him breathing while the chansey's hooked him up to a few monitors, taking note that his heart rate was slow, but steady enough to keep him alive. The chansey's and the nurse all looked over the monferno's condition, taking note of a few severe bruises to his torso and arms.

Given what the lopunny had told her, this monferno was lucky to come out alive and injured after such an encounter. All three nurses had searched for pourable versions of super potions to help heal the pain and bruises quicker. Luckily, one of the chansey found a a bottle and handed it to Nurse joy. She removed the oxygen mask and opened the potion bottle.

"Here monferno, take this potion, it'll help with the pain." Nurse joy said. The monferno didn't have a choice in whether to say yes or no. He needed medical help and he's getting it, so he opened his eyes slowly, leaned forward and reluctantly opened his mouth, to which nurse Joy poured a bit of the super potion into his mouth.

Isaac could feel his pain slowly leaving his body, but fatigue was hitting him like a freight truck. He tried to keep his eyes open, but one of the chansey's placed a stubby arm on his shoulder. "It's okay Isaac, you need to rest. The potion will do the work." She said, earning a tired nod from Isaac.

Isaac soon fell asleep and the chansey's removed all of the gear used and moved them to a better location to not clutter the room.

Nurse joy had decided to leave the monferno and her assistants while she told the lopunny that the monferno will be fine. Obviously from what she saw when entering the waiting room, the lopunny was worried about him. So she walked up to the lopunny, who seemed to be expecting bad news.

"It's okay. Your friend is fine, he's simply resting." The nurse said, earning a nod from the lopunny. "If you'd like, you can go in an see him, I'll organise a room for you two to stay in." She added, earning another nod of thanks from the lopunny.

Laura had left for the room Isaac was in, eventually finding him. She entered the room as quietly as possible, taking note of Isaacs soft breathing, confirming what the nurse had said to her.

Laura searched around and found a chair, moving it to the bed side closest to Isaac. She too, could feel the fatigue from the days strenuous tasks of struggling and then helping Isaac. She let out a yawn and simply lay her head on the table, letting sleep take over.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Time Will Tell

It was morning, and Laura and Isaac were still in the Pokemon centre. Isaac was the first one to wake up, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them and soon stretching, but stopped short as he could still feel pain in his body. He was about to get out of the hospital bed, when he noticed Laura sat on a chair pushed close enough to use the bed as a pillow, sleeping with her head resting quite close to where his was. He thought it to be rude to suddenly wake someone up, so he got out of the bed via the opposite side, deciding to wait by the door.

Roughly ten minutes later Laura had woken up, moving her ears out of her eyes, and doing the same routine of stretching and rubbing her eyes. Once she was ready to move, she noted that Isaac wasn't in the bed, but a small cough caught her attention. It was Isaac, looking better than before.

Isaac opened his mouth to speak, but yet again Laura had wrapped her arms around him, stopping him from speaking yet again. "I'm glad to see your okay." Laura said, letting go and looking at Isaac, smiling happily.

Isaac simply smiled back, nodding. "Its good to feel balanced again." He said, taking in a deep breath, but flinching when he did. Clearly, he had yet to recover from the numerous injuries but he cleared his throat lightly and folded his arms across his chest.

"Take it easy Isaac, the nurse said she'll let us stay in a room for the day." Laura informed him. The information had surprised Isaac, but he shook off his suspicion and merely allowed Laura to lead. "Then I'll let you do the organising Laura." He said, following Laura as they left the room.

Once they were in the main section of the centre, both Isaac and Laura had to be cautious as trainers and other Pokemon were already here. Upon impulse, Isaac decided to take the lead, walking to the front desk where nurse joy was stood.

"Ah, if it isn't the monferno and lopunny. As promised, here's the key to your r... 'Trainers' room." Nurse joy said, correcting herself from making the grave mistake of notifying these trainers that wild Pokemon were roaming free in the town. "It's the last door on the right on the second to last floor

Isaac took the key with a nod of thanks, leading Laura to the room. They took the lift to the floor they were on. 'Why would she put us on the penultimate floor?' Isaac thought, wondering as to why nurse joy put them on the second to last floor by the top of the building.

The realisation suddenly hit him. Nurse joy had done this to ensure that both he and Laura not be under suspicion of the other trainers. After a minute long elevator ride, they were finally at their designated floor. It didn't take long to find their room, so Isaac unlocked the door, allowed Laura to go in before entering himself, and then locking the door for safety precautions.

"Well, this is cozy." Laura commented, sitting down on one of the chairs in the room. The room was a fairly large room, with two chairs placed in front of a television, and a double bed a few metres away from the doorway with plenty of space to move around in.

Isaac, leaning against a wall, had already begun planning on how they were to share this room, being the quiet natured Pokemon he is.

"If you'd like Laura, you may have the bed for the night." He offered, deciding to move from the wall and sit on the other chair, immediately liking how comfy it was.

Laura on the other hand, was having a miniature battle with herself. On one hand, she liked the fact that he allowed her to have the bed to herself, preferring not to be sleeping, quite literally, with a person she just met. But on the other hand, she wanted Isaac to sleep in the bed with her, because she wanted to return the kindness he has shown and possibly more. In the end, she looked at Isaac, her next sentences already planned after her mini brain teaser.

"Don't be stupid Isaac. Your not going to be sleeping in one of these chairs, no matter how comfy they may be, your sleeping in that bed as well." She finally said, feeling her cheeks warm up at her comment.

Isaac was a little surprised at how forward she was with her statement, but ultimately decided that this arguement had to stop before it should begin, sighing in defeat and nodding his agreement. "Alright then Laura, I'll take the side of the bed you do not choose". He said with a hint of fake reluctance to hide the small smirk on his lips at how serious Laura sounded.

And with that, Isaac and Laura had decided to leave going back to the forest until the next day, deciding to watch some television until nightfall.

Once sunset had approached, Laura decided it was time that they should sleep. A man of his word, Isaac waited until Laura chose a side of the bed to sleep on, going with the left side, furthest from the door, leaving Isaac with the right side, closest to the door.

Once their sleeping arrangements had been sorted, Isaac was the first one to fall asleep, while Laura had remained awake. Something was troubling her.

'This is gonna be a long night' she thought, sitting up quietly as to not wake Isaac. She decided to remain in the bed, but took to whispering to herself to possibly help her sleep. Something she tended to do if something troubled her, or if she just wanted to think aloud.

"Today has just been a really bad day for me..." She started, whispering to herself at the right volume as to not wake Isaac. What she didn't know however, was that Isaac was in fact awake.

He too was having trouble sleeping and remained awake after five minutes of rest. But when Isaac heard Laura start whispering, he thought it best if he didn't interrupt her, only wanting to hear what she has to say.

"I though that today was going to be a new start, tagging along with Isaac. But then that damned electavire had to show up and ruin everything... Lucky for me that Isaac turned up when he did. I honestly didn't want to find out what that idiot wanted with me..." She stopped, taking a shakey breath. Isaac was still listening secretively, regretting knowing what the electavire was going to do to her. But his slight shudder didn't go unnoticed as Laura saw his slight movement, but regarded it as something to do with him possibly replaying past memories of his life with Sensei Ronin and his home. She took the thirty seconds of followed silence as her que to continue.

"I just wish that there were more pokemon like Isaac, who just show basic kindness. But throughout today, I've been getting strange feelings." She stopped again, an unnoticeable blush appearing in her muzzle.

"For some reason, whenever he talks to me or does something nice for me, I can't help but feel grateful. He's the first Pokemon that has shown me kindness without any ulterior motives. I know I didn't give him a warm welcome, but he still chose to sit with me under that tree and comfort me." She stopped again, gasping quietly at something, something that might change her life for the better, or the worse.

"If what I've heard from my parents is true, then these feelings must be that I've..." She cut herself short, not wanting to say the words in Isaac's presence. 'I think I've fallen for him' she thought, the unnoticeable blush getting worse the more she dwells on it.

Isaac wanted to know what it was those feelings of hers meant, but he would have to find out another way. So he simply closed his eyes and fell asleep again, Laura following suit, but turning herself over so that she was facing Isaac, noting that his tail flame was smaller now. She didn't know why, but with his tail fire, she felt safe, warm and cared for.

If Laura's suspicion was true. Then she had indeed, fallen in love with Isaac. However, only time will tell if he returns her feelings.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: You Learn Something New Every Day

Morning had soon rolled around for Isaac and Laura. Like the previous day, Isaac was the first to wake up, while remaining lay down as to not disturb Laura too much he sat up carefully and slowly, stretching and rubbing his eyes to get rid of any remaining tiredness. However, as he began getting out of bed, he felt two slender arms slink their way around his waist.

He seised all of his movements and turned around to face Laura. It seems she reacted to him moving and moved herself closer to him. With some degree of reluctance, Isaac sighed with a smirk and slowly lay back down on the bed, to which Laura had just dragged herself even closer to Isaac and nestled her head into his shoulder while remaining entwined around him.

'I'm guessing these actions are relatable to her feelings?' Isaac questioned to himself, wondering if Laura's sudden closeness and overall acceptance of him must be due to the feelings she said she had towards him.

However, it was Laura's turn to wake up now, and what she saw made her blush in embarrassment and sudden excitement to be so close to Isaac. She yelped in surprise and quickly untangled herself from Isaac and sat up straight, the blush still noticeable on her muzzle.

"How did you sleep?" Isaac asked her, sitting up himself. Laura went to punch him in the arm, thinking that he was making fun of her suddenly cuddling with him, but he raised his arms in defence. "Please Laura, if you wish to know my opinion on what just happened, I will say that you are rather soft and quite comfortable." He admitted, only making Laura blush even more, causing her to punch Isaac in the arm out of embarrassment.

"Sh-shut up Isaac. I was asleep. How was I supposed to know you were so close?" She asked, trying to give herself a fighting chance at avoiding suspicion. That didn't really work because Isaac was still smirking, yet it was a little less noticeable to Laura's relief.

Isaac didn't answer her question though, instead he simply shrugged his shoulders, now with a somewhat knowing smirk and got out of the bed and sat in one of the chairs.

Laura took this opportunity to sort herself out, getting out of the bed and looking around for a mirror. Luckily she found one that was just beside her side of the bed, so she took to the routine of adjusting her hair like ears then using her paws to sort out the fur on her muzzle.

As Laura finally finished up, Isaac had stood up from the chair and made his way to the door. "Shall we Laura?" Isaac asked, to which he opened the door, waiting for her to exit.

Laura left the room first and Isaac followed suit, locking the door on the way out. Once they'd entered the elevator, Isaac took to folding his arms and standing silent, while Laura began fiddling with her paws.

"I-Isaac, when we reach Route 215 again, c-can I tell you something?" Laura asked quietly, decideing that now was the best time she would get to try and see if he'll listen to her.

"Yes, of course. We'll head for the Oran berry tree and we can talk there." Isaac said as the elevator came to a stop. Isaac looked at the number panel above the doors which had the letter, 'G', displayed.

They were on the ground floor, one step closer to freedom.

As they walked out, they made their way past the other trainers straight to Nurse Joy to return the key. "Oh, thank you. Your trainer went on ahead to Route 215. Safe travels you two." Nurse Joy said, once again lying for their own safety.

Isaac and Laura nodded, handing the nurse the key to the room, and leaving the Pokemon centre without any suspicious stares, which was great for them.

"Now then, back to Route 215." Isaac said, taking the lead as he walks off towards where they first met. But Laura was not following him. As Isaac turned around to check on her, he found her still stood in front of the Pokemon centre, looking down and fiddling with her paws again.

"Laura? Are you coming?" Isaac asked, worried that something may be wrong with her. In response to his question, Laura simply looked up and began walking towards him, stopping just in front of him. "Yeah, let's go Isaac." She said, to which Isaac stood to the side and let Laura go first, and that's how they made their way to Route 215.

Throughout their return though, Isaac had kept a watchful eye on their surroundings in case anyone would try to make a move on either of them. But after ten minutes of walking and searching their surroundings, they made it to their tree where they met.

"Okay Laura, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Isaac asked as he leaned against the tree. The answer he got from her was not vocal, but physical as she quickly pulled him from the tree and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her lips on his, kissing him.

Isaac was once again shocked at how Laura had answered one of his questions, but he soon loosened up and placed his arms around her back and fell into her kiss, the two of them turning their heads to deepen it.

However, Laura was the first to break the kiss as she thought she'd never hear the end of it from Isaac, but she never let go of him.

"Isaac, what I wanted to say was that... I love you..." Laura confessed, looking away from the monferno she willingly tangled herself up with. "You see, even though I didn't give you the best first impression, you still stayed with me to make sure I was okay and then you rescued me from that stupid electavire. The kindness you've shown me is something I wish others would do to their fellow Pokemon." She continued. Isaac simply hugged Laura, shushing her and stopping her from continuing.

"The reason I stayed with you was because no Pokemon should have to be alone just because nobody treats them right. One simply needs to keep searching for the right Pokemon to show up and show a degree of kindness. It seems that your search ended when I showed up and gave you what you wanted." Isaac explained, leaning back from the hug.

Laura looked at him confused, "what do you mean, 'I got what I wanted?'" She asked, simply wanting Isaac to explain what he meant.

"What you wanted was to be cared for and treated right. Which is what I did for you, isn't it?" Isaac explained, earning a nod and a tight hug from Laura.

"And to answer your feelings, I too, have fallen for you Laura. My reasoning is because you simply stuck with me even though we just met. You even took me to the centre for medical care. So, as silly as my reason may be, all you have done for me is return the favour." Isaac said. Returning Laura's hug.

What Isaac got in return, was the sound of Laura crying, so he lifted her head and looked at her, smiling while crying. "I think it's about time we rested up Laura. Wouldn't you agree?" Isaac asked. Laura nodded and wiped away a few tears.

The two soon sat down against the Oran berry tree. Laura placing her head on Isaacs shoulder and Isaac resting his head on hers and wrapping an arm around her shoulders to keep her close. They soon let sleep take them and rested for the day in each others company, enjoying the fact that they both found love in each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: An Old Friend Turned New Enemy

Morning had come and the two Pokemon under the Oran berry tree had decided to wake up.

"Hey, Isaac. Is it okay if we could go to another town? I wanna see the sights this region has to offer." Laura asked, looking at Isaac. Her eyes filled with hope and wonder.

Isaac couldn't say no to such a look and nodded his head. "Of course Laura. But it's best we try not to attract attention to ourselves, remember what the Nurse said back in solaceon town. We need to act like we're looking for..." He shuddered, not liking the next words he's about to say. "...'our trainer'." He finished, standing up and pulling Laura with him, soon starting to walk back in the direction of solaceon town.

"If you'd like Laura, we can start back in solaceon town, we never did look around there did we." Isaac said, earning a nod from Laura as she walked beside him, wrapping her arms around one of his

But their trip into town was interrupted. A trainer had caught sight of them, grinning at the chance to either catch or beat a lopunny and a monferno. "Hey!" He shouted, getting the monferno and lopunnys attention. "Hitmonlee and Golduck" the trainer called, releasing said Pokemon.

But when Isaac lay eyes upon the hitmonlee, he felt like he knew who it was, given that all Pokemon of the same species look similar if they are of the same gender. Yet still, he was compelled to check.

"Sokudo?" Isaac questioned, to which the hitmonlee replied by looking at Isaac in worry and sadness.

"I'm sorry Ignitus, I've failed everyone at the dojo for allowing myself to get caught." Was all that Sokudo said before taking a fighting stance, the Golduck beside Sokudo also took a fighting stance.

"Isaac. Let me take care of them, you don't need to fight an old friend of yours." Laura offered, clearly noting Isaacs distraught look. He didn't answer, he simply slunk to the floor in disbelief that one of his mentors and closest friends had been caught and is willingly being used as a tool to fight.

Laura took a fighting stance, ready to take on a hitmonlee AND a Golduck. "Hitmonlee, make this quick with a high jump kick!" The trainer called, to which Sokudo jumped high into the air and flipped around, descending fast with his right leg extended.

Laura saw the attack and dodged it quickly. "Golduck, hydro pump!" The trainer called and the Golduck obeyed, firing off a hydro pump directly for an unaware Laura. It was a direct hit, leaving Laura injured and soaked.

Laura wouldn't have any of it though as she fired off a thunder bolt towards the Golduck. "Golduck, get out of there!" The trainer called, but it was too late, the Golduck was hit and surprisingly fainted. The trainer growled as he returned the Golduck to it's pokeball. "Grrr. Hitmonlee, use focus blast!" The trainer shouted, to which Sokudo raised his hands into the air, a big ball of energy appearing above them. Sokudo soon fired the blast as soon as it was ready towards a weakened Laura.

Laura tried to move, but she knew that she wouldn't make it in time to dodge the attack. She flinched in anticipation for the focus blast, but a shadow appeared in front of her. It was Isaac. "Isaac, wait!" Laura cried out, but her cry landed upon deaf ears as Isaac took the hit, receiving heavy damage, but not fatal.

Due to the attack, and his typing weakness to fighting type attacks, Isaac was lucky to survive the focus blast. He feel to his knees, but managed to pick himself up and straighten himself up a bit, only kneeling on one knee as he glared at his old 'friend'. "So... That's how you wish to fight Sokudo?" Isaac asked, his anger growing. "You'd go against everything your brother and Sensei Ronin taught you?" He asked again, but as soon as he did, Isaac was engulfed in a bright white light. His body had grown taller and his limbs grew longer as he stood up. The fire on his tail vanished and was placed upon his head. Circular patterns riddled his body, on his shoulders, hands and chest. Isaac had evolved from a monferno, into an infernape.

But his condition was the same, badly injured from the focus blast. "If you wish to harm Laura any more than you already have..." He started, the fire on his head growing fiercer, his eyes turning bloodshot as his blaze ability activated. "Then you'll have to get through me first!" He challenged, taking a fighting stance.

"Hitmonlee, use high jump kick on that infernape!" The trainer called, but before Sokudo could jump into the air, Isaac was already in front of him and soon began unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks. After about ten seconds of Isaacs close combat, he lept backwards, landing in front of Laura again, his hands and feet feeling warm and steam coming off of them.

But Isaac was not finished yet, once his hands and feet felt cooler, he began to charge up an attack as he brought his hands together and held them behind him.

"Come on hitmonlee, quickly! Stop it from charging its attack with low sweep!" The trainer called, to which Sokudo obeyed, reaching Isaac. But his timing was terrible as Isaac extended his arms and fired off a hyper beam point blank into Sokudo, creating a large dust cloud around them.

Once the dust cleared from the attack, Sokudo was on the floor, unconscious. The trainer returned him to his pokeball then bailed for the closest town, which was luckily in the opposite direction to where Laura and Isaac were going.

Isaac turned around to Laura, kneeling in front of her as his eyes returned to normal and his flame calmed down. "Are you alright Laura?" He asked, his voice deeper than when he was a monferno.

Laura blushed at how better she thought Isaac looked now, soon hugging him to hide her face. "I'm fine Isaac, thank you for protecting me." She said, to which Isaac hugged her back and stood up, allowing the two to stand on their feet.

After a few seconds, they finally let go of one another and simply held hands, Laura's paw in Isaacs hand. "Shall we head off to solaceon town again Laura?" Isaac asked, earning a giggle and a nod from Laura.

And so the two Pokemon left for solaceon town, unaware that a ghost was following them...


End file.
